Error
by aoibird6
Summary: Su único error, fue pensar que las cosas serian diferentes. Spoilers del capítulo 9x02.


Una pequeña reflexión sobre lo mal que se siente Dean por tener que ocultarle la verdad a Sam sobre su recuperación milagrosa, pero las mentiras entre los Winchester, no son nada nuevo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Y lo observó fijamente, intentando convencerse por enésima vez que fue lo correcto. Evaluó sus opciones y todo indicaba que fue lo mejor, ¿Y por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué haciendo lo correcto se sentía como la mierda? Negó despacio para ordenar las armas en el bolso cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido y volteó a mirar como Sam se despertaba. Se acercó a su hermano procurando llevar el cuchillo mata-demonios en la mano derecha.

-Oye-

-¿Dean? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

-Te dispararon en la cabeza y vine a salvarte el trasero como siempre-

-¿Has matado a tres demonios?- preguntó el castaño con cierto asombro- ¿Tú solo?-

-Les cogí por sorpresa- respondió el mayor y guardó el cuchillo- La cosa se puso fea, tuve un poco de suerte y… soy increíble, así que- le ayudó a Sam a levantarse y lo miró fijamente.

-Vaya, eres increíble-

El ruido del motor llamó su atención y ambos salieron para reunirse con Tracy. Luego de dejarla en una ciudad cercana, emprendieron el camino de regreso al bunker. Dean no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, no se arrepentía de su decisión, de lo contrario Sam estaría muerto pero la pregunta seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza ¿Por qué haciendo lo correcto se sentía como la mierda? Lo ocurrido con Kevin le ayudó a entender la respuesta a su pregunta y confirmó todo al oír las palabras de su hermano menor.

-Sinceramente, me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo- Sam miró a su hermano- Sé que ahí afuera todo es una locura y que van a llegar problemas a buscarnos, pero miro a mi alrededor a mis amigos y familia, soy feliz con mi vida por primera vez en… siempre-

Dean tragó saliva con algo de dificultad al oír esas palabras, ahora entendía la respuesta a su pregunta, ¿Por qué haciendo lo correcto se sentía como la mierda? Porque le estaba mintiendo a Sam, le estaba ocultando algo muy importante y Dean era muchas cosas pero si había algo que lo enfadaba consigo mismo, era mentirle a su familia, tener secretos.

-Lo soy, de verdad lo soy, es que las cosas… están bien-

Sam lo miró fijamente y Dean tuvo que tomar otro trago de su vaso. La incomodidad no se iba y estaba seguro que no desaparecería en mucho tiempo más. Correspondió la mirada de su hermano y sonrió un poco.

-Nunca han estado mejor-

Dean lo sabía, era capaz de cualquier cosa por su hermano menor, hacer un trato por traerlo de regreso, ir al infierno, acompañarlo, cuidarlo, apoyarlo y quererlo, eran todos esos sentimientos que lo motivaban a continuar. Era tal como dijo Ezequiel, lo movía el amor, el amor que sentía por su hermano. El rubio no se arrepentía de su error, no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la idea de Ezequiel para que poseyera a Sam, no se arrepentía de mantenerlo todo en secreto para no perder a su pequeño hermanito y no se arrepentía de volver a ocultarle algo importante a Sam, de guardar un secreto que nadie más podría saber.

Porque a pesar de que el rubio le pidió a Sam que se acabaran los secretos, ahora era él quien tenía uno y por más que le doliera tener que ocultarlo, no tenía más opción.

Los secretos entre los Winchester eran algo habitual, primero su madre al ocultar su vida como cazadora, luego su padre en su búsqueda del demonios de ojos amarillos y lo que le hizo a Sam, luego el castaño, ocultándole lo de sus poderes, lo de Ruby y lo mal que estaba con las pruebas para cerrar las puertas del infierno, y ahora le tocaba a él… ¿Por qué Dean rompería esa larga cadena de mentiras y engaños?

Porque Dean cometió un error. Su único error, fue pensar que las cosas serian diferentes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


End file.
